Little Sister
by Emerald Lilie
Summary: Phil overs hears a conversation and decides the family should go to karaoke.


A/N: This is a little addition to the Dylex ship. I have no idea why more people don't ship this pairing, considering my wishful thinking is leading me to believe it may actually happen on the show. A very special thank you to seashell77 for writing the very first story of this ship (Logically We Shouldn't Get Along), and to angfdz for writing Cruel Summer, a sailor moon fanfic, but it's kept my writing spirit alive. As always I do not own Modern Family, Little Sister, or I'm Goin' Down and am receiving no monetary profit from this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Little Sister

Phil hadn't meant to over hear his daughter's phone call, he was just walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I just can't…No it's not that…It's just that I have exams coming up…Yes I know you do too, I didn't mean anything by it…We're just so different…Yes it's been fun…I'm sorry…Scared? Of course I'm not scared…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but it just can't continue."

He would of gone in but the sound of her sobs stopped him. He didn't even know she was dating anybody, why hadn't Claire said anything? He continued down the hall trying to think of ways to cheer his daughter up.

"Karaoke!" Phil announced to his less than enthusiastic family. "Come on, when was the last time just the Dunphy clan went out together? It'll be fun."

"Phil, honey, do you really think this is the best thing?" Claire was looking at her daughter, she hadn't know she had a boyfriend either, but her red rimmed eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Yes Claire, it's some good, wholesome, family fun. There's a restaurant at the mall having karaoke tonight, I've already reserved a table."

"Sounds like fun dad, just this family for once." Her voice was dry, it usually was, but she wasn't fighting it, which was good Phil thought. "We should go get ready."

"Great! Dunphy Family fun night is about to begin!" His level of excitement wasn't about to be met, but they did give a half hearted "Hooray" on their way upstairs.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't crowed, this didn't deter Phil's enthusiasm.

"Well it is the middle of the week and karaoke honey." Claire felt the need to point out as they were led to their table in front of the cleared area where the karaoke machine was set up.

"Okay guys, who want to go first?"

"Maybe we should order first, besides it looks like they have a waiting list."

"Oh yes ma'am", the waiter approached their table. "Karaoke is our busiest night. You folks are lucky that you got here early, this place is going to fill up soon, standing room only by the end of the night. You'll want to go ahead and pick out your song. Rules are no song gets repeated, no one sings twice, at least until everyone else has a turn. Oh, and it's random order."

"Sounds fun right everyone?" Phil was answered with various sounds of agreement. They would see, Phil thought, they would forget their troubles for at least one night, hopefully.

* * *

They had ordered their food and four of the five members of their family had entered their song choice.

"Alex have you decided on a song yet?"

"I don't really feel like singing, and not in front of all these strangers."

"Oh come on honey, it'll be fun." came from Claire.

"Yeah, it's a great release, help you forget your troubles." was Phil's response.

"What troubles? I don't have any troubles. And I don't need to release anything." was her quick reply, too quick. "Fine, give me the tablet." She scrolled through the extensive list of music, thankful that there were enough songs in the list and enough people coming into the restaurant that the chances of her family getting to sing twice were decreasing by the minute. It was a song that had been on repeat in her head for hours that she stopped on, she considered it for a moment and tapped it before she could think about it too much. If questioned she would feign ignorance, a slip of the finger. Maybe she wouldn't get called, the waiter said the list was on random after all.

* * *

Their food was being served right as Luke was finishing his song and bowing to the mostly sober crowd, when Phil spotted a familiar figure and without thinking of his intention earlier to make it a carefree Dunphy only night he called out.

"Dylan, my bro, come on over, join us." Dylan stopped where he was, handing the tablet back to the Hostess, seeming hesitant to move toward them, but Phil stood and waved him over.

"Hey Dunphy clan, what brings you here tonight?"

"Karaoke of course, why don't you join us?" Phil started looking around for an extra chair completely oblivious to his daughters sudden stillness and inability to look away from her food. Dylan noticed though, even noticed to pink spreading on her cheeks, he resisted reaching out to her and focused on her father.

"That's okay Mr. D I came with some friends from school, we usually sit at the bar."

"You come here often Dylan?"

"Every karaoke night Mrs. D. You know it helps you forget your troubles and it's just a great release." He gave a half smile and turned back to the bar as Claire looked at Phil.

"Did you rehearse that?"

"What? I had no idea he would even be here, but great minds do think alike you know." He nudged Haley in the ribs as Claire sighed.

"No dad, Dylan and I aren't a thing anymore. I mean it was great for a long time, but we've grown up and it was a high school romance. Plus Dylan has a girlfriend, he told me so months ago, said she was the one. You don't have to be so happy about it mom."

"Happy for Dylan honey, happy he's finally found someone…who is not my daughter."

* * *

They were finishing the dessert that Phil ordered despite all three women in the family saying they didn't want any. He had really ordered it because he hadn't sung yet and he was stalling for time. Of course two minutes after the waiter left, his name was called, by the time he got back to the table dessert was served. Phil thought it was a successful night, Claire didn't look too bored, his son was laughing and his daughters weren't sulking or arguing. He was slightly disappointed though, Alex hadn't gotten to sing yet and he couldn't find a reasonable excuse to stick around until she did, especially since she seemed to be leading the charge to leave.

"Up next, a regular to karaoke night, Dylan Homes!" The announcer from the stage called into the microphone, a round of applause followed Dylan to the stage, not only from his friends, but from all corners of the restaurant.

"Wow, he must really be a regular here, let's just stay to support him okay, then we'll go guys." Phil looked around the table and everyone agreed, Alex sitting back down with a sigh.

"Thanks everyone, it's good to be here tonight. I chose a special song tonight, for someone I really care about and I'm just glad that she can be here to hear it."

"Oh Dylan's new girlfriend must be here." Claire snapped her head toward the bar trying to figure out which one it could be. Phil was the one who noticed Dylan glance toward their table as the music started.

"Little sister don't you, little sister don't you,

Little sister don't you kiss me once or twice

Then say it's very nice, and then you run,

Little sister don't you do what your big sister done.

Well I dated your big sister

And I took her to a show

I went for some candy

Along came Jim Dandy

And they snuck right out the door.

Little sister don't you, little sister don't you,

Little sister don't you kiss me once or twice

Then say it's very nice, and then you run,

Little sister don't you do what your big sister done.

Every time I see your sister

Well she's got somebody new

She's mean and she's evil

Like that lil old boll weevil

Guess I'll try my luck with you.

Little sister don't you, little sister don't you,

Little sister don't you kiss me once or twice

Then say it's very nice, and then you run,

Little sister don't you do what your big sister done.

Well I used to pull your pigtails

And pinch your turned up nose

But you been a growin'

And baby it's been showin'

From your head down to your toes.

Little sister don't you, little sister don't you,

Little sister don't you kiss me once or twice

Then say it's very nice, and then you run,

Little sister don't you do what your big sister done.

Little sister don't you do what your big sister done."

The restaurant erupted in applause on the last note. Dylan bowed and handed the microphone back to the operator and headed back to the bar. The Dunphy table was silent, Alex had gasped on the first verse and covered her face with her hands for the rest of the song. She hadn't noticed Dylan looking at her, or Phil and Haley looking at her in confusion and Claire's silent horror once she realized who the "little sister" was.

"Okay he's done, can we go now?" Alex lifted her head, not noticing from the volume in the restaurant that her own table hadn't contributed. "What?" She started back from the sight of her family giving her their full attention.

"Alex, honey, is there something we should know? About you and Dylan? Claire was very measured with her voice, trying not to jump to conclusions, this was the good daughter after all. Phil was the one who noticed her wet eyes, his mind was racing, trying to fine clues, signs that would of let him know. It was too much, he couldn't focus on a single thing.

"Alex are you dating -" "And next to the stage is Alex Dunphy." The announcer interrupted Haley, giving Alex a chance to escape the table and the questioning eyes of her family. She had almost forgotten what song she had chosen until the words appeared on the screen and the music started.

"Sorry Haley, I didn't know how to tell you." She looked at her sister and then lost herself in the eyes of strangers

"Time on my hands since you been away boy

I ain't got no plans, no no no no

And the sound of the rain against my windowpane

Is slowly, is slowly drivin' me insane, boy

I'm goin' down, I'm goin' down

'Cause you ain't around, baby

My whole world's upside down

Sleep don't come easy, boy please believe me

Since you been gone everything's goin' wrong

Why'd you have to say goodbye

Look what you've done to me

I can't stop these tears from fallin' from my eyes,

Baby

I'm goin' down, I'm goin' down

'Cause you ain't around, baby

My whole world's upside down

Baby love

Goin' down, goin' down

I'm goin' down

Ooh I, I

I'm goin' down, I'm goin' down

'Cause you ain't around, baby

My whole world's upside down

Goin' down, goin' down

Oh, I don't know what to do

If I ever lose you I'll be goin' down

I said I'll be goin down

Oh, please forgive me baby

I'm so sorry sorry sorry sorry

What did I do wrong

I said what did I do wrong

Please forgive me baby and come on home

Goin' down, goin' down, goin' down"

There was applause, Alex was sure there was applause, she could see hands clapping behind him, she couldn't hear them though, her world had gone silent with the last note. He moved closer to her and her heart stopped, with his next step it went into overdrive. She was crying, she knew she was crying, she had started during the song, then his hands were on her face trying to wipe away the flood.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was so scared, I can't lose you, please, I can't lose you." And she was in the warmth of his arms again, the safe place, the place of love. Love. It was going to work, somehow they would make it work together. Sound came back to her world, she heard whistles and cheering, heard his name being called around the restaurant. She looked up at Dylan, at the smile she couldn't resist.

"Okay you two, give someone else a chance up here." The announcer pushed them toward the crowd. Dylan took her hand.

"Never letting you go again, no matter what you say." Alex didn't say anything, she just smiled and curved into him. "Ready to face the music?" He had moved to head to her family, she didn't believe she would ever be ready for that, but there was no more hiding, no more sneaking around. No more fear of them finding out, worrying what they would think, feeling like she was betraying her sister. Her mom looked furious, Luke was between laughing and shock, Haley seemed confused, but her dad was smiling, the biggest smile she had ever seen on him, it made her smile. Alex took a deep breath, gripped Dylan's hand a bit tighter and started walking to the table.

* * *

Phil could hear Haley and Alex talking from the room down the hall, Claire hadn't really said anything after Alex sang, and she had fallen into a fitful sleep beside him. There had been no screaming between the sisters, Haley had even insisted on knowing the whole story, which is what was continuing into the morning. He had never analyzed it before, but he had always thought Dylan was like him, just missing his own Claire, and if he had to admit it, it wasn't Haley, it was his genius daughter who was most like her mother. It gave Phil hope of calling Dylan, 'son', once and for all.

~fin~

* * *

P/A/N: Little Sister was written by Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman and originally sung by Elvis Presley, I'm Goin' Down is by Mary J. Blige. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
